S2E4 Gone
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: things have finally returned to normal for Maddy and Rhydian, well that's what they think anyway. But when Maddy wakes up in unfamiliar woods, with strangers around her, can Rhydian Find her in time to save her? As you can see this is part 4 of my series! Hope you Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story was inspired by/ based on an idea by ****ClozzaWolfbloodSmith****. Hope you enjoy! xxx**

**Maddy's POV**

I look up to see the orange sky of the sunset through the gaps in the trees. Now that it was summer, and the nights were getting longer, me and Rhydian spent most of our spare time in the woods, especially since we had the week off school because part of the roof and fallen down. I walked in circles aimlessly for a minute or two before i heard Rhydian calling my name.

_You'll have to come and find me! _I tease, knowing he can hear me. It had taken me a while to get used to us communicating this way, but it turned out to be a lot of fun in school, and at home if my parents were lecturing me. I hear him chuckle as he starts to head towards the clearing I was standing in. I climb the tree next to me and wait for him to track my scent. As I see him emerge from the trees, I get ready to jump. He has his back turned to me. Perfect! I jump down and land on his back, taking him to the ground with me. I roll off him, laughing, spreading out on the ground beneath me.

"I love this time of day, only second best to full moon days!" I say as a sit up slightly so I can see his face. He just laughs at me. "What?" I cry, almost offended

"You," bursting into more laughter

"What about me?" I challenge.

"You just carry on talking without a care in the world, doing everything, even if it's only you. It just makes me laugh how sometimes you just might carry on talking even if I'd disappear and you don't notice," he smiles pecking me on the lips. I give him a rueful smile, which just gives him more reasons to laugh

"I get the feeling you like laughing at me!" I cry playfully, turning away from him in a fake paddy, knowing this will make him laugh more. I'm right, it does.

"Well, if you didn't make so easy for me..." this makes me start laughing.

It's just getting dark when we decide it's best if we go back to my house, we're both hungry anyways. Rhydian leads the way as I trail behind him. He starts to talk about the football team, at which point I stop listening to him and start to look at the trees above me. I try to be the supportive girlfriend, but football is just **so** boring!

I feel a cloth wrap around my mouth, preventing me from crying out, but that doesn't stop me. I pray that Rhydian will turn around to look at me, but he doesn't. There must be some kind of chemical laced in the fabric of the cloth, as I begin to feel disorientated. I remember that I know don't need my mouth to talk to him. _Rhydian help..._ is all I managed before the world around collapses into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry it's been a while. I promised ****ClozzaWolfbloodSmith**** that it would be up last week, but to be honest I had completely forgotten – I'm so sorry! xx**

**Rhydian's POV**

_Rhydian help..._

I hear a tiny voice inside my head, but its fading fast. I turn around to find the empty woods behind me. The space where Maddy lay was now vacant and she was nowhere to be found. I run in her general direction, latching on to her scent. I hoped she hadn't gone too far. I call her name a few times but I got no reply, each cry getting more frantic. I lose her scent, and pure panic steps in. I wander around for a few minutes, trying to find it again, but it is long gone. I run as fast as I can back towards the Smith's house. If anyone can find her, they can. I barge through the door, my breath came out in rips but that didn't stop me.

"You have to help Maddy," I all but scream at them. They were sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee placed in their hands. I see them look at each other before calmly standing up and slowly walking towards me. "Come on! You don't understand you have to help her!"

"Why don't you just calm down, Rhydian and tell us what happened," Mrs S said to me, pulling me towards the living room. She sits me down on the armchair; I take deep breaths as I try to calm myself down.

"Well, we were out in the woods and we decided that we best come back as it was getting dark, I starting walking here, I heard Maddy in my head but it was faint, I think she was calling for help. I think maybe she was losing consciousness, and when I turned around, she wasn't there. I tried to follow her but I lost her scent, it was being masked by the wind and leaves and stuff,"

I look up nervously to see how they would react. They both seem to have a vacant look in their eyes.

"I was wandering you could help find her, you know with that cub stuff that you always talk about,"

"Rhydian, we ..." Mr S stammers, "We won't be able to find her," he looked to the floor embarrassed. Okay, now I'm totally confused!

"What? You managed when she ran away when she discovered Eolas, why can't you do it now?"

Mrs S take sighs before looking to Mr S to explain. He shook his heads, as if to say he had no idea what was going on, or how to explain it. Either way it was really starting to bug me – their daughter could be god knows where and they are debating stuff! Like seriously?!

"Aw, c'mon! Just tell me already," I say standing up

"It doesn't matter why we can't now, what matters is you can!" Mrs S said as she stood up to meet me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhydian's POV**

"What do you mean I can find her? I've already told you that I can't! I tried, lost her scent and then came to you. Now come on we have to find her before it is too late!" I shouted, still not understanding what they were saying to me. They were able to find her when she ran off after discovering Eolas, why couldn't they do that now? It wasn't that long ago. What's changed since then? She had already transformed so that can't be it but what else could there be? Mr S stood up grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on the kitchen chair; clearly he could tell that I was freaking out and why shouldn't I? Maddy, their daughter has just been kidnapped and they are telling me they can't do anything.

"Sorry," I mumble, knowing that I am basically blaming them for something that probably isn't their fault. I mean, it's not like they planned for it to happen.

"Now Rhydian we need you to concentrate. Focus on Maddy..."

"What good is this going to do?" I interrupted not seeing the point in this exercise.

"This can help you find Maddy," Mrs S calmly, she sounded like she was fighting off the anger.

"But how?"

"It's a Wolfblood thing, and as I said before we don't have time for this, I can explain it to both you and Maddy, when you are both here. Now concentrate," Mrs S replied.

I closed my eyes and focused on Maddy, all the good times we have had together, all the arguments and fights, everything that I loved about her, everything that reminded me of her like the sunset and full moon. Soon the voices of Mr & Mrs S started to fade, until I couldn't hear them at all. I opened my eyes and look around me, but all I could see was trees, I had no idea where I was. I started to wander around.

_RHYDIAN!_

I heard the faint call; I followed the sound until I came to a clearing where Maddy stood.

_What's going on?_ Maddy asked

_I have no idea Mads, but I'm trying to find you, do you have any idea where you are?_

_It's Ceri, she took me I don't know where she has brought me too, some kind of cave place; there are others that I don't recognise though. Please find me, I'm scared!_

After that I knew where she was, I didn't need any Wolfblood trick. Ceri had taken her home, to Ceri's home that is. Won't she ever leave me alone?

_Mads just hold on I know where you are._

And with that the connection was lost. She disappeared into smoke and I was back at the Smith's house.

"I know where she is," I announced as I got up from the chair heading towards the door. I had to get to her as fast as I could. I ran into the woods as fast as I could, the last shimmers of light could only just be seen I entered the trees. I looked behind me to see Mr and Mrs Smith following me. Not that it mattered; I was going to sort this out once and for all.

I ran all night, powered by the adrenaline rushing through my system. I kept sending reassuring thoughts to Maddy hoping she was awake enough for her to hear. I arrived at the clearing; just on the other side of those trees was my family, well biological family at least. I had my place now, it was with Maddy and Ceri was going to have to deal with that.

"Here she is everybody, the tame that stole my boy!" I heard Ceri shout, a chorus of murmurs started in response. I burst through the undergrowth to see what was going on. Ceri had Maddy tied up, with a bunch of other Wolfbloods surrounding them both.

"CERI!" I shouted and everyone turned to look at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maddy's POV**

I looked around, but I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to stop the spinning. I manage to distinguish a few faces, but I had no idea who they were. One face did stand out to me though. Ceri. Of course, who else would it be? I remembered back to that night in the woods, the last time that we met. Would she never leave me alone? Why can't she just accept the fact that Rhydian just doesn't want to know her? I wriggled my hands behind my back in an attempt to get free, but it was no use, they were tied to tightly. I mentally cried out to Rhydian, hoping he would find me.

"Here she is everybody, the tame that stole my boy!" Ceri pointed to me and everyone started to murmur, mostly agreeing with her.

"CERI!" I looked over my shoulder to see Rhydian. I sighed with relief but I knew this night was far from over.

"Let her go!" he demanded. Ceri did as he asked and I fell to the floor. Rhydian immediately rushed to my side, holding my face in his hands. He gave me a knowing look before turning back to Ceri.

**Rhydian's POV**

Everyone turned to look at me, including Ceri.

"Let her go," I growled. Ceri released her with a psychotic smile and Maddy dropped to the floor. I rushed over to her and checked she was alright, cupping her face in my hands. She nodded to me so I turned to face back to Ceri who was stood waiting for me.

"That's enough Ceri! When will you get it into your head that I don't belong with you, I belong with Maddy!" at that point I heard Mr and Mrs S emerge from the trees behind us and go over to Maddy. Ceri focussed on them.

"This is your fault!" she snarled to Mr S, who just stood up and walked over to stand behind me.

"You may not like it Ceri, but the boy is telling the truth. You've seen the way they act around each other. You try telling me that they don't belong together," he said calmly. I looked over to Maddy, who was now safely curled up in her mother's arms as they sat close together. I saw Ceri look from me to Maddy and then back to Mr S. I was confident that Mr S could handle this for a moment or two while I went over to Mads. I stood her up and enveloped her in my arms. I felt her bury her head into my chest as I kissed the top of her head gently.

While Ceri seemed to be at bay for a moment or two, I had forgotten about the rest of the pack who had been watching. I felt Maddy being pulled away from my arms and my arms being locked behind my back. I tried to break free but the grip was too tight. I looked over to Mads.

_It will be okay._

I thought to her. She gave me a small smile before crying out.

"Rhydian look out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddy's POV**

"Rhydian look out!" I screamed as one of the bigger Wolfbloods knocked him to the floor. I struggled against the arms that were holding me back, but I couldn't get free so just helplessly watched him fall to the floor, and then looked to Ceri. "Is this what you wanted Ceri! Look at him!" Ceri turned around to look at me. She saw Rhydian crouched over on the floor, but no emotion showed on her face.

"We can't do anything about this Ceri, not anymore," the Wolfblood holding my arms said as he released me. I ran over to Rhydian, wiping away some of the blood from his head with my sleeve. A few of the surrounding Wolfbloods began to leave the clearing, disappearing into the trees, only a few stayed with Ceri. I stood up and my dad help Rhydian stand as well so all four of us were facing Ceri.

"We have to go," my mum said, leading us away from Ceri and the others. We walked back through the woods at a slow-ish pace. I looped my arm through Rhydian's and we walked a few steps behind my parents. We finally got back to the parts of the wood that we knew best and we stopped. My parents carried on to the house but we hung back, sat on a log and just talked until the sun came up. It was at that point that we thought it would be best if we headed back to the house.

"There, you two are. Are you hungry?" my dad asked from the kitchen as we walked in. He acted as if nothing had happened, and that everything was normal. I chuckled as we went into the kitchen and sat at the table. We laughed and talked as a normal family would. It had been a long night and I was thankful that it was over.

"Mr S, what did you and Mrs S mean when you couldn't find her?" Rhydian asked from my side. I looked over confused.

"What do you mean?" I said, looking from Rhydian to my parents. My dad sighed as he stood up and started to put the dishes in the sink.

"What he means is that when you went missing Rhydian was the only one that could find you," mum said.

"Basically, because of the situation between the two of you, he has to protect you and vice versa, meaning that the Wolfblood instincts take over when one of you is in trouble," dad finished.

"Do you know what, you can explain it to us later, I just want to go to sleep now," I said shaking my head, which was still pounding from when Ceri had knocked me out.

I lay on my bed with my head on Rhydian's chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you," I whisper as I close my eyes.

"For what," he chuckled.

"Saving me from your mother,"

"Anytime Mads, anytime!"

"She's never going to let us be is she?" I asked, looking up to Rhydian. He smiled as we settled back down

"No, I don't think she will,"

I smiled as I fell fast asleep in the arms of my protector.


End file.
